


Spoon soup

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, hyukbin, the dumb ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "Are you sure this is okay?""No.""No?""A point melted in the soup, it's probably not okay""Then why are we still stirring it with the spoon?""Because it can be considered seasoning! ".....Alternatively the time when hyukbin food poison their members.
Kudos: 12





	Spoon soup

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sanghyuk ask eyeing the soup, a little worried. Hongbin hums beside him and keeps stirring the spoon

"No" the older replies

"No?" Sanghyuk asks confused

"No, a spoon melted in the soup, it's probably not really healthy" Hongbin replies nonchalant,moving to pickup the diced carrots

"Then why are we still stirring it with a plastic spoon?" Sanghyuk grabs the empty bowl Hongbin adds him, fluttering away to get another ingredient

"Because we don't have anything else?" Hongbin eyes him a look as if saying _'isnt it obvious, stupid'_ "also, this could also be considered seasoning!" The visual announces confidently and Sanghyuk nods, a little hesitant but if Hyung says it's okay then it IS!

  
  


*-*

"The soup is delicious but-" Taekwoon says, turning all heads towards him as he puts him spoon back " but am i the only one who tastes glue?"

Wonshik looks suspiciously at the soup, he _knew_ something was wrong but he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to hurt the feelings of members who woke up early to make this for them

"Ah that-" Hongbin exclaims, gaze finding Sanghyuk who shrugs before going back to task at hand "the plastic spoon melted in the soup a bit" he exclaims and Taekwoon feels a little sick even though he only has taken a spoonful

"You mean we are the soup with plastic?" Wonshik asks, eyes blown wide. Hongbin nods,he doesn't think anything is wrong with that; it's just a bit of it anyway

"The soup had melted spoon?" The rapper inquires again, eyes still wide in shock or maybe it's just because he's baffled why he didn't taste it. Hongbin nods again, smiling at the the rapper sweetly, dimples on show and just like that Wonshik's brain shuts down at the sight of Hongbin's smile. "Well, I don't have much sense of taste anyway" he shrugs and takes another spoonful.

"We're gonna die" Taekwoon mutters to himself, but keeps eating. It's too early to protest

  
  


♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

"What do you mean all the members are sick?" Hakyeon asks through the phone, exasperated "what did they do?" 

Their manager rubs the bridge of his nose, tired and frustrated beyond anything- he doesn't need Hakyeon's nagging over everything else

"Sanghyuk and Hongbin cooked" he says like it will explain everything

"And?"

"The used a plastic spoon that melted in the broth, they all have stomach aches" 

" Are you telling me all of VIXX is in the hospital?" Hakyeon asks, voice loud and in disbelief " even Wonshikie?" 

" Yes Hakyeon even Wonshik and no they are at home, which just makes it harder to take care of them"

" Why did you even let them cook, Hyung? You know how bad they are" Hakyeon wants to smack someone, very specific people honestly

"I know Hakyeon, now I'm hanging up. I still need to check up on Sanghyuk and get him his meds" with this the mangers ends the calls muttering to himself and starts the car. Darn these boys for living so far away from each other. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And so I was talking about who in VIXX would do a stupid thing whilst knowing it's stupid. And BOOM hyukbin had the most votes.


End file.
